


5SOS's new opening act

by Love5SOS1D



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, ROWYSO, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love5SOS1D/pseuds/Love5SOS1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5SOS gets a new opening act on their ROWYSO tour. His name is Trevor Francis. What happens when Luke completely falls for him? Well smut ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS's new opening act

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters/persons. This is simply an AU)

Tour was starting in a few days and to say that the boys were nervous would be an understatement. They have all been waiting inpatient to start performing again.  
The guys were currently hanging at Luke's place waiting for their manager to come. He called to let them know he was coming over to introduce them to their new opening act. He wanted them to get to know each other cause he was supposed to share tour bus and hotel rooms with them.

"What if he's some kind of crazy freak" Michael said breaking the silence. "Like Luke" he added.

Luke who was sitting on his phone deeply concentrated either didn't hear him or choose to ignore him. And when none of the boys said anything Michael let it pass.

Everybody looked up when the doorbell rang. They rushed to the door and opened up. Behind their manager was a tall hamdsome guy standing awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Boys let me introduce you to Trevor Francis" he said gesturing to the boy behind him. "Trevor this is Calum, Luke, Ashton and Michael".

They said hi and gestured for Trevor to go inside.

"Well I hope you guys have fun. I'll pick you all up tomorrow morning at 6 am. And please be ready when I come this time" he said handing Trevor his suitcase.

"We will" Ashton said and closed the door.

Trevor's suitcase was really heavy. You could see his muscles flexing; Something Luke couldn't help but to notice. It was first when Ashton waved his hand in front of his face that he looked away. Ashton noticed the blush that crept onto Luke's cheeks and gave him a pat on the back smiling.

"Well, welcome to Luke's ugly ass house", Michael said gesturing for Trevor to follow him upstair to where Ashton and Luke were gonna sleep; Ashton on a mattress next to Luke's bed. On the other side of the bed laid another mattress.

"Uhm, you, Ashton and I are sleeping in here" Luke said "just put your stuff here and make yourself at home.

"Sure, thanks" Trevor said. The room went silent until Calum's stomach started to rumble.

"Geez I'm starving! Can't we make some food now?"

"Right yeah" Luke said walking downstairs, the other boys following him. Luke put the minced beef, the burger buns, and the salat out on the kitchen table.

"Okayyy does anyone know how to cook" Ashton said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well my dad is a chef, so I've learned a bit" Trevor said.

"Great, so it's settled, Trevor's gonna make us dinner" Michael said sitting on the kitchenbarstool.

"Dude, you can't just make him do all the work" Ashton said gesturing towards Trevor.

"No really it's fine, I love to cook" Trevor said washing his hands.

"See!" Michael said taking out his phone scrolling through Twitter. Ashton rolled his eyes at him and sat down too. Luke's eyes were fixed on Trevor, whom were biting his lip, deeply concentrated on his cooking. Calum noticed and pushed his elbow into Luke's rips.

"Ow! What the fuck" Luke screeched.

"It's rude to stare" Calum whispered smirking.

When the food was ready, Luke made the table. While they were eating they asked him all sorts of questions like; what kinda music he likes, which instrument he played and what his favorite movie was. Surprisingly they liked the same bands as him. He told them his favorite movie was Maze Runner, because of his crush on Dylan O'Brien.

"Wait what, you like Dylan" Calum blurted out.

"Yeah?.. Oh right I haven't told you guys" Trevor answered "uhm, I'm gay". They all sat looking at him with a surprised expression. None of them expected that. But of course they accepted it.

Later on they all sat on the couch in some more comfortable clothes; shirt and sweatpants. They wanted to watch a movie, but couldn't agree on what to watch.

"Hey what about that movie you mentioned earlier" Ashton said "uh it was Maze.. something"

"Maze Runner" Trevor said "yeah we could watch that".

"Maze Runner it is" Luke said finding it on Netflix. Calum came down the stairs with a pile of duvets almost stumbling over the last step. Michael was laughing his ass of at Calum, so he threw all the duvets on top of him. You could still hear his laughter, so Calum sat on stomach strangling Michael in the duvets.

Because Michael and Calum was taking up the whole couch, and Ashton had taken the chair. Luke and Trevor had to share not only the other couch, but also the same duvet.  
Halfway through the movie it was unbearably hot underneath their duvet. Luke felt his shirt stick to his body, but didn't have the intention in removing it because of his insecurities. Apparently Luke wasn't the only one who noticed the heat, because moments later Trevor grabbed the hem of his shirt and figuratively ripped his shirt off. Luke watched his movements in the corner of his eyes and gulped.

"He was really muscular and hot.. Like DAMN!" Luke thought kinda eyeraping the boy. When Trevor streched his naked torso forward to grab his soda can, Luke knew he was truly fucked. He even had to cross his legs, when he could feel his erection growing. Luke's hard on was starting to hurt, and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed the relief. And soon enough Calum and Michael had fallen asleep cuddling. Luke quickly excused himself for the bathroom, mumbling to the others that he was going to pee.  
As soon as Luke got inside the bathroom, he locked the door and put his hand into his sweatpants where he needed it the most. He moaned at the contact. He got his sweats down to get a better grip and started stroking, the pace going faster and faster. He was already so close. With every stroke he flicked his wrist. The thought of Trevor send him over the edge. He threw his head back and moaned loudly coming all over his fist. He washed his hands and went back to the couch where Ashton sat looking at him with a smug smile.

Meanwhile in the living room, when Luke was still in the bathroom Ashton and Trevor continued to watch the movie.

"So when did you know you were gay?" Ashton had asked him.

"Uhm that was like two years ago plus minus" Trevor answered "why you ask?"

"Uh just curious".

"Uh okay.. Are any of the boys gay" Trevor asked "Not in that way.. I mean not that I'm interested. Uhm like.. I don't think I need a boyfriend right now anyway" Trevor wanted to sink into the ground for saying that.

"Right.. Uh Luke's gay" Ashton answered "speaking of Luke where the heck is that boy. Nobody takes that long to pee". As soon as those words left his mouth he came to realization.  
"Riiight" Ashton thought facepalming. When Luke finally came back, Ashton sat smirking at Luke knowingly.

When the movie was over, they decided to call it a night. They had to get up really early and didn't want to be late. Michael and Calum said goodnight and went to their shared room.  
Luke plopped down on his bed and dragged his hand across his face. Ashton got up on the bed and started to jump, much to Luke's annoyance. Luke grabbed his legs and tried to pull him down. Ashton lost his balance on fell right on top of Luke, earning an 'oomph' from Luke. Ashton snuggled his head into the crook of Luke's neck.

"I didn't know you liked to cuddle?" Luke laughed.

"Ugh, I don't" Ashton responded removing himself from Luke.

"Aww, come on" Luke said grabbing out after him.

"Ew no, stop being so affectionate" Ashton said, trying to pull a disgusted face. Luke pouted.

"You guys are so weird" Trevor commented. Ashton reached for Trevor pulling him over. Trevor stumbled and landed half on top of both Ashton and Luke. Trevor's knee was pressed up against Luke's crotch causing him to gasp. When Trevor tried to move he hopelessly slipped and landed on Ashton. They were staring at each other. Ashton felt an unfamiliar warm feeling in his chest.

"What the fuck is going on here" Ashton thought. He was trapped underneath Trevor, who where hovering over him.

"What a compromising position" Trevor jokingly smirked. Ashton's face turned as red as a tomato. Luke felt a pang of jealousy.

"Guys we have to get up early tomorrow" Luke interrupted looking kinda pissed. Trevor rolled off of Ashton and plopped down on the mattress. When Ashton and Trevor finally was comfortable on their mattresses. Luke found out that they haven't turned of the light, so he had to practically drag himself out of bed, to go turn it off. He set his alarm at 5 am and went to bed.

\--||--

 

It was still pitch black outside, when the alarm clock ringed. Ashton was the first to wake up, followed by Trevor. Luke was still sleeping like a rock.

"Could you wake him up?" Ashton said smirking, knowing how much of a bitch Luke is in the morning.

"Uhm, sure" Trevor answered strolling over to Luke's bed shaking his shoulder lightly. When nothing happened, he called Luke's name. Still nothing.

"Hey, wake up dude" he said a bit louder, shaking him with more force.

"Mmh no, go away" Luke's morning voice was deep and raw.

"Fuck, that's hot" Trevor thought to himself.

"Luke, you gotta get up were leaving in fifty minutes" Trevor said, secretly hoping he would speak with that voice again. When suddenly a pillow hit him hard in the face.

"Go away" he said rolling onto his side.

"Still haven't got him out of bed yet" Ashton laughed, coming out of the bathroom.

"I tried, but he threw a pillow at me" Trevor said. Ashton reached over the bed and pushed Luke of the bed. He landed with a loud thud.

"Ow! Fuck you!" Luke shouted. Trevor and Ashton laughed. Luke finally got up, they got dressed and packed the very last things. And soon enough the clock struck 6. The doorbell rang and everybody grabbed their suitcases putting them out in their managers car. On their way they stopped at McDonalds to get breakfast. They arrived at the airport an hour later. Their manager gave them their tickets and they checked in. When they got on the plane, they were searching for their seats. It was seats in a row of three, so at least no one had to sit alone. Luke was supposed to sit in between Calum and Trevor. And Ashton and Michael was sitting next to an old lady.

"We're gonna be on the plane for 17 hours straight, so I might as well just get some sleep" Trevor thought, and soon enough he had fallen asleep. But one thing he didn't know was that he was sleeping on Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled down at him and blushed, earning an 'Awww' from Calum. Only a couple of minutes later he had fallen asleep too, with his head resting on Trevor's.

(AN// I don't really know what people do on that long plane rides, so I'm just gonna skip that)

When they arrived in California, they were all completely jet lagged. But they stopped anyway to happily meet some fans, signing autographs and taking pictures. A few girls had build up the courage to ask who the mysterious new guy was. The guys presenting them to Trevor. Then even he was asked for a picture. When they were done they got a ride to their hotel. 

"So who's gonna room together?" Ashton asked getting their two keys. "In one room there's gonna be two, in the other there's gonna be three".

"Dibs on Calum" Michael exclaimed grabbing the key from Ashton's hand.

"Well, okay it's settled then", Trevor said taking the other key and spinning it on his finger. They made their way to their rooms which were next to each other. When Ashton, Luke and Trevor got into their shared room, the first thing they noticed was that there were only one king sized bed.

"Jesus Michael! He took the wrong key" said Ashton.

"What do you mean?" Trevor asked.

"They got the one with two beds in", that was the moment Ashton got an idea: "I'm gonna go crash their room, see ya" Ashton said leaving Luke and Trevor to their shared room.

Luke blushed a deep shade of red, when he realized what Ashton was trying to do. It didn't make it better when Trevor said:

"So, guess we have to share bed". Luke took a pair of sweatpants from his suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. He came back and sat on the foot of the bed.

Trevor grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off.

"Oh woah, you're just gonna change right in front of me?" Luke said laughing awkwardly at the end.

"Is that alright?" Trevor answered throwing his shirt in his suitcase.

"Uh.. yeah of course.. Uhm I mean why wouldn't it be" Luke said, his cheeks starting to heat up. He wanted to hit himself in the face for being so awkward. Trevor hooked his fingers in his belt and pulled it off. He unbuttoned his jeans and slipped out of them. He was now standing in nothing but boxers. You could see the pattern of his dick. Not that Luke was looking down there, no way.

Trevor plopped down on their shared bed, and spread his out his body, leaving no space for Luke.

"Dude, move over" Luke wailed. Trevor yawned, and didn't even bother moving. Luke grabbed the pillow and hit him right in the face. Trevor grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him towards him. Luke lost his balance and stumbled onto Trevor landing on top of his half naked body.

"Oh! uh sorry" Luke was blushing furiously, but before he could get up again, Trevor had rolled them over and was now straddling him. Trevor pinned Luke's arms down on the bed over his head. As a joke, Trevor bend down and whispered sexually in Luke's ear;

"Mmh, you like this huh?" Luke could feel himself getting harder by the second. He prayed to every god in world, in hopes that Trevor wouldn't feel his hard on through his skinny jeans. Trevor continued his joke, and ghosted his lips over the skin on Luke's neck. Luke could feel Trevor's hot breath on his neck right on his sweet spot, and Luke couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. Trevor was surprised that he had such an affect on the younger boy.

Luke tried to pull his hands out of his grasp, but to no use, Trevor was too strong.  
Trevor experimentally ground his hips down into Luke's, drawing a moan out if him. Luke closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, when Trevor repeated it, harder this time.

"No no, don't do that" Trevor said drawing his thumb across Luke's lip preventing him from biting it, "I wanna hear you". Trevor kept grinding down on him. He trailed his hand down to the hem of Luke's shirt, and pulled it up slightly. Luke's eyes widened. He ripped his hands out of Trevor's grip, and fumbled to get Trevor's hands away from his shirt. Luke breathed heavily and looked to the side, not wanting to keep eye contact.

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of your body" Trevor trailed his fingers inside Luke's shirt lifting it a few inches. He kissed the exposed skin "you're so damn beautiful". Luke flushed completely red.

"I'm not" Luke shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the truth. He sat up on his elbows, looking down at Trevor who was nipping at his skin. He pushed Luke back hard, and crashed his lips into Luke's. Luke moaned at the sudden contact.

"You. Are. Gorgeous" he said between kisses, "don't even try to deny it". Trevor began to grind down on him again. This time harder and with more force. All he cared about now was to make Luke come. Luke was currently a moaning mess. Trevor unbuttoned Luke's pants. Luke tried to wiggle them off, only to get them stuck around his feet. He groaned, kicking a little.

"Trevor" he whined, wiggling his foot trying to show them down, "they're stuck". Trevor laughed, shaking his head and pulling them off.  
The friction between them becoming ten times better. Trevor was so caught up in the moment, he didn't even bother taking off their boxers. All he wanted to do was to make Luke come.  
Trevor licked at Luke's bottom lip asking for entrance, Luke had no idea of where the heck Trevor wanted to go with that. When Luke didn't open his mouth Trevor softly bit his lip, making Luke moan in a mix between pain and pleasure. Trevor took the opportunity to put his tongue in Luke's mouth. Luke clearly enjoyed that, as he involuntarily bucked his hips hard into Trevor's. Trevor moaned loudly into Luke's hot mouth. It was sweet music in Luke's ears, so he bucked his hips up again even harder this time.

"Ugh, uhhh fuck" Trevor moaned slamming his hips into Luke, now causing Luke to moan. Luke tangled his fingers in Trevor's hair, pulling him closer. When Trevor ground down especially hard, Luke threw his head back, a broken 'Trevor' escaping his lips as he came. Trevor continued chasing his own orgasm. His thrust becoming sloppier. Not long after he came too, moaning Luke's name.

"Can't believe you made me come in my boxers" Luke said voice deep and raw, "like I have more dignity than that". Trevor laughed smiling down at him.

"Despite that, I don't think I've ever come this hard" Luke said smiling shyly.

"M glad you enjoyed it" Trevor said rolling off of Luke. He kissed his cheek pulling him into his arms cuddling him close. Only seconds later they both fell asleep.


End file.
